My Loneliness And Your Smile
by WendyBaka
Summary: La solitude d'une ombre. Le sourire d'une lumière. Deux choses à la fois opposées et extrêmement liées. Aujourd'hui, Kuroko demande pardon. [One-Shot]


Disclamer: Les personnages cités dans ma fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ ! Je rappelle que je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

Blabla rapide: Bonjour ! Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour ! Et, non, mes fictions "Le Monde à l'envers" et "Never Give Up" ne sont pas laissées à l'abandon, je vais bientôt les reprendre ! Pour compenser mon absence, je vous ai préparé un petit One-Shot sur notre cher ami Kuroko ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus ! Je remercie aussi _Yukio4_ et _Shayden_ pour leurs avis qui m'ont beaucoup aidé ! À présent, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin ! ~

* * *

La solitude. C'est un sentiment que peu de personnes connaissent. C'est une sorte de groupe fermé. Et je ne suis pas heureux de faire partie de cette bande à part. Loin de là.

La solitude. Qui sait vraiment la définir ? L'autre jour, j'ai ouvert le premier dictionnaire qui me passait sous la main et j'ai cherché la définition de ce maudit mot. "Solitude: n.f. Situation de quelqu'un qui se trouve sans compagnie, séparé, momentanément ou durablement, de ses semblables.".

C'est faux. La solitude ce n'est pas ça. La solitude, c'est tellement plus. La solitude, elle s'immisce petit à petit dans ta vie. Elle arrive doucement et, pourtant, tu n'as pas le temps de t'en apercevoir. La solitude, elle te ronge lentement de l'intérieur. Elle brûle tes entrailles et dévore ton cœur. La solitude, elle est inexplicable, mais elle est bien réelle. La solitude, elle est là. Elle se niche dans ton esprit, si bien qu'il est impossible pour toi de vivre sans elle. La solitude ? Elle est devenue mon oxygène.

Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, j'ai seize ans et je suis seul. Définitivement seul.

Avant, j'avais des amis. J'étais heureux. Je crois. En tout cas, j'étais entouré. Pas beaucoup certes, mais suffisamment. Oui, avant, je n'étais pas seul. Mais le bonheur est éphémère et ça, je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

Si seulement je n'étais pas qu'une ombre. Alors, peut-être que j'aurais pu le sauver. Et, ainsi, je n'aurais jamais goûté à la tristesse d'être abandonné. Jamais.

Tu sais, je revois encore ton sourire. Dans mes rêves. Il me manque. Tu me manques. Vous me manquez tous.

Ton sourire. Je le vois dès que je ferme les yeux. Il revient, sans cesse. Il est magnifique. Mais tellement faux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si hypocrite ? Toi qui étais si franc.  
Dit moi... Pourquoi personne n'a rien vu ?  
Pourquoi personne n'a remarqué ta souffrance ? Non. Quelqu'un avait tout découvert. Moi. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ?

J'aurais pu t'aider, si seulement j'en avais eu le courage.

Je n'étais qu'une ombre et toi... Toi tu brillais tellement fort que tu m'éblouissais. Tu aurais dû être ma lumière, non, en réalité tu l'étais. Tu étais ma raison de jouer au basket.  
Et pourtant, tu m'effrayais. J'avais peur de t'approcher et de me brûler les ailes. Alors, je t'observais de loin, tapis dans l'obscurité.

Et tu as fini par me remarquer, j'étais si heureux.

On est rapidement devenu amis, après tout, tu étais si sociable. Tout le monde t'adorait. Et moi, je t'admirais. Tu étais gentil, amusant et soucieux de tes amis. Si soucieux, que tu ne m'oubliais jamais. Chaque matin, nos coéquipiers sursautaient ou hurlaient quand je les saluais. Mais toi, non. Toi, tu faisais attention à moi et tu me disais bonjour, en souriant. Toi, tu me voyais.

Toi, tu étais différent.

C'est toi qui m'as soutenu pour intégrer la première équipe de Teiko. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à développer correctement mon jeu. C'est toi qui m'as appris à me faire des amis. C'est toi qui... Bordel. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul, hein ?

Je me rappellerais toujours de la première fois où je suis allé au Maji Burger. C'était avec toi. Et toute l'équipe. Il était tard, je n'avais pas faim. Mais tu as insisté pour que je prenne quelque chose. Tu me l'as même offert. Quand je t'ai expliqué que rien ne me faisais envie, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tes yeux se sont posés sur les milkshakes et, pendant une fraction de seconde, une étrange lueur a traversé ton regard. Tu en as commandé deux, à la vanille. Et, avant même de commencer à boire le tien, tu m'as dit en souriant, "Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !".

Et tu n'avais pas menti. J'ai adoré.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris. Oui, j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi, ce n'était pas que de l'admiration. C'était plus, beaucoup plus. Et, pourtant, j'étais incapable de mettre un nom sur l'étrange sentiment qui, dès que tu me souriais, entravait mon cœur et réchauffait le creux de mon ventre. J'étais aveugle.

Mais, tu sais, aujourd'hui, je ne vais plus au Maji Burger. Et je ne bois plus de milkshakes à la vanille. Je ne les supporte plus. J'ai essayé pourtant. Plusieurs fois. J'ai voulu boire ce lait aromatisé que tu aimais tant. Pour toi. Parce que, maintenant, tu n'auras plus la chance de sentir ce liquide froid caresser tes papilles gustatives.

Alors, j'ai voulu le faire à ta place. Mais, dès la première gorgée, mes larmes se sont misent à couler. Je n'ai pas pu les contrôler. J'ai tout de même continué à boire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une affreuse envie de vomir m'en empêche. Et mes sanglots se sont accentués. J'ai voulu recommencer à ingurgiter cette boisson qu'on avait l'habitude de siroter ensemble. Vraiment. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. J'ai fini par abandonner.

Ce liquide blanc était devenu fade.

En fait, il me fait penser à toi. Ou plutôt, il me rappelle ton costume, ce jour-là. Ton magnifique costume blanc. Je revois encore la rose rouge, accroché à la poche de ta veste, sur ton cœur. Je revois encore ton visage pâle, tes traits calmes et apaisés, ta chevelure impeccablement coiffée. Tu semblais si fragile. Tu l'étais.

Tu n'avais jamais été aussi beau que ce jour-là.

Si seulement tu n'avais pas été dans cette foutue caisse en acajou. Si seulement tu avais eu les yeux ouverts. Si seulement tu avais souri.

Si seulement tu ne m'avais pas abandonné. Si seulement, je ne t'avais pas tué.

Tu te souviens de notre première sortie, rien que tous les deux ? C'était quelques jours avant ton départ. Tu m'avais invité. Et j'avais accepté, sans hésitation. Toi, tu semblais mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être à cause des rumeurs que l'on entendait sur toi. De simples bruits de couloirs sur ton éventuelle homosexualité. Ça en dérangeait certains. Mais pas moi, ni aucun autre membre du club de basket. On s'en fichait. Tu étais notre ami.

On avait convenu qu'on se rejoindrait devant le Maji Burger. Après tout, c'était notre point de rendez-vous habituel. Je suis arrivé légèrement en retard, tu m'as accueilli avec un sourire et un milkshake. Comme toujours.

On a marché un peu et on s'est retrouvé devant un terrain de Street basket. Il y avait plusieurs joueurs, on les a observé quelques minutes. C'était une équipe de lycéens, ils semblaient forts. L'un d'eux t'a d'ailleurs remarqué et il t'a proposé de jouer. Tu as refusé, encore en souriant.

J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était parce que ces joueurs ne m'avaient pas vu. Tu ne voulais pas me laisser. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Et puis, j'ai vu ton sourire. Mon sang s'est glacé. Pour la première fois, il était faux. Oui, il était... Affreusement forcé.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que tu n'allais pas bien. Mais je n'ai rien dit. J'avais peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre. Alors, je me suis persuadé que ce que j'avais vu n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Et ça a marché. Jusqu'à ce que tu te confies par toi-même.

Tu attendais sans doute que je te réconforte. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas les mots. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

Nous nous étions assis sur un banc pour terminer nos boissons. Tu ne disais rien, tu me regardais simplement. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'observais ainsi et tu as détourné les yeux en rougissant. Je t'ai trouvé adorable.

Un silence gênant s'est installé entre nous. Mon cœur s'est serré. Ta lumière commençait à faiblir. Je le sentais. Puis, finalement, tu as parlé. Sans t'arrêter. Tu m'as confié ta peine et ta douleur. Je t'ai écouté.

Tu m'as dit que tu déménageais à la fin de l'année. Tes parents voulaient que tu intègres une grande école, à quelques heures de Tokyo. Tu m'as expliqué que, dans ce lycée, il n'y avait pas de club de basket. J'ai compris que le tournoi qui allait débuter deux semaines plus tard était donc ton dernier.

Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très grave, qu'il suffisait qu'on joue de notre mieux et qu'on gagne. Encore une fois.

Mais ta voix s'est brisée. Et tu m'as parlé de ton véritable problème.

Une douleur persistante au genou droit. Les médecins avaient rapidement conclu que tu étais atteint de la maladie d'Osgood Schlatter, un syndrome touchant particulièrement les jeunes sportifs. Si tu continuais à jouer, tu risquais plusieurs semaines de rééducation et une impossibilité de te déplacer sans attelle.

Autrement dit, ton corps t'empêchait de vivre ta passion.

Tu ne supportais pas cette situation. Je l'entendais à ta voix tremblante. J'aurais pu intervenir à ce moment-là. Te dire que tout allait bien se passer, que je serais là pour te soutenir. Mais je n'ai rien fais. J'ai continué de t'écouter, silencieux.

Tu as étouffé quelques sanglots, perdu dans tes pensées. Tu m'as ensuite expliqué qu'on t'avait interdit de participer à la compétition et que, dès à présent, tu resterais sur le banc pour superviser l'entraînement. Tu étais dégouté. Mais, encore une fois, je n'ai pas prononcé un mot. J'en étais incapable.

Je te comprenais, tu sais. Ta douleur, tes tremblements, ta colère, tes regrets. Je comprenais tout ça. Je voulais vraiment te parler. Je voulais te rassurer. Mais je n'ai pu que me taire face à autant de tristesse. Ton sourire avait disparu, je me sentais vide. Et puis, j'ai été égoïste.

Alors que tu étais recroquevillé près de moi, alors que tu avais eu le courage de te confier, alors que tu étais au plus mal, je... Je me suis dit que, si tu n'étais pas sur le terrain, cela signifiait que, moi, j'y serais. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai été heureux. J'allais enfin quitter le banc des remplaçants.

Si tu savais à quel point je me suis haï d'avoir pensé d'une telle façon.

Dit moi, à quoi tu pensais toi ? Pendant que je songeais égoïstement à mes futurs matchs, un long silence répondait à ton appel à l'aide. Tu venais de t'en remettre à moi. Tu attendais des conseils ou, au moins, un peu de compassion, pas vrai ?

Tu allais mal. J'aurais pu t'apporter mon aide, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. Si je t'avais parlé, tu serais encore là. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. C'est mon silence qui t'as tué.

Pourtant, comme si tu n'avais jamais rien souhaité en échange de tes confidences, tu as recommencé à me sourire. Tu m'as demandé ce que je pensais des ragots sur ton homosexualité. Je t'ai répondu que je m'en fichais, que je t'acceptais comme tu étais. Ça a eu l'air de te faire plaisir.

Et tu as déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, sans prévenir. J'ai sursauté. Pour la première fois de ma vie, c'est moi qui tressaillais au contact de quelqu'un. Tu as ri. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je trouve ton rire magnifique ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est encore quelque chose que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire.

Plus tu riais et plus je rougissais. Tu m'as ébouriffé les cheveux affectueusement avant de te pencher vers mon oreille où tu as chuchoté quelques mots. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre tandis que ton souffle chaud caressait ma nuque. Et, encore une fois, tu m'as embrassé. Timidement. Puis plus passionnément. Nos langues se sont alors trouvées. Tu m'as saisi fermement par les épaules, mes paupières se sont fermées, comme les tiennes quelques secondes auparavant. Et je me suis laissé emporter.

Cette après-midi-là, tu m'as fait découvrir des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues à mes yeux. Des sensations qui resteront toujours gravées au fond de mon âme. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, si tu savais.

On a fini par se séparer, il était tard et tu devais rentrer. Avant de partir, tu t'es tourné une dernière fois vers moi. Tu as ouvert la bouche, comme si tu voulais me parler d'autre chose. Mais ton regard s'est fait fuyant et, finalement, tu m'as simplement salué. Un sourire, un signe de main et tu disparaissais déjà au coin de la rue.

Je me suis toujours demandé... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, ce soir-là ?

Les jours qui ont suivi, tu as changé. Tu as commencé à m'éviter. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, ni te faire de la peine. Non, ce que j'aurais voulu, moi, c'est passer un peu plus de temps à tes côtés. Retrouver la chaleur de tes bras et la douceur de tes lèvres, une dernière fois.

Mais peut-être que, encore une fois, cette demande est égoïste.

Et puis, la veille de ton départ est arrivé. Ce départ, auquel personne ne s'attendait. Ce départ qui a détruit plus d'un cœur. Ce départ qui m'a brusquement privé de ma lumière.

Ce soir-là, tu m'as appelé. Trois fois. Tu avais sans doute besoin de parler. Besoin d'un soutien, d'un pilier.

La première fois, je n'ai pas décroché, je n'ai pas osé. Je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Tu étais si étrange ces derniers temps. Tu ne souriais plus. J'avais peur de ce que tu allais me dire. Ton attitude m'inquiétait et je craignais que tu regrettes le baiser que nous avions échangé. Je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas entendre de tels mots, du moins, pas au téléphone.

La seconde fois, j'ai hésité à répondre. J'ai voulu le faire. La curiosité et l'inquiétude étaient plus fortes que la peur. Mais, le temps que je me décide, il était trop tard. Tu avais raccroché. J'ai composé ton numéro, je le connaissais par cœur, puis j'ai voulu appuyer sur le bouton "Appel". Mais mes mains tremblaient. Je n'ai pas réussi. Alors, je me suis dit que, si c'était vraiment important, tu rappellerais une troisième fois.

Tu l'as fait, quelques heures plus tard. Il était presque minuit. Je dormais. Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable vibrer. Je n'ai vu ton appel que le lendemain. J'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. Je me suis détesté.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes, tu avais laissé un message. Quelques mots seulement. Des mots simples. Des mots qui m'ont rassuré. Des mots qui m'ont donné du courage. Mais aussi des mots qui m'ont effrayé.

"C'est moi. Je... Je voulais simplement te dire que... Je t'aime, Kuroko. Rappelle-moi."

Ta voix semblait fatiguée, plus grave, triste. J'ai eu peur. Je t'ai rappelé. Tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai pleuré.

Je ne t'ai pas croisé dans les couloirs ce jour-là. Et tu n'étais pas non plus à l'entrainement. J'étais inquiet. Mais je me suis dit que tu étais simplement en retard. Puis le coach Sanada nous a demandé de nous rassembler. Et, en voyant ses yeux rouges, j'ai compris. J'ai compris ce qu'il allait nous annoncer avant même qu'il ne prononce un seul son. Mes oreilles se sont misent à siffler et je n'ai pu saisir que quelques mots.

"Mort."  
"Suicide."  
"Enterrement."

Des mots aussi tranchants que la lame de rasoir t'ayant guidée jusqu'à un monde sans doute meilleur. Des mots douloureux. Des mots qui résonnent encore dans mon esprit. Des mots que j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre.

Puis le silence. Un très long silence. Et, enfin, les larmes. Les cris de désespoir et d'incompréhension. Le déni. La rage. La souffrance.

Les semaines qui ont suivi ton départ, tout semblait tourner au ralenti. Beaucoup se sont mis à sécher les entraînements. Le gymnase était silencieux. Les rares joueurs encore présents faisaient lentement rebondir le ballon contre le parquet ciré. Toute la motivation du club avait disparu, en même temps que toi.

On s'en fichait de gagner ou de perdre. Tout ce qu'on souhaitait, c'était que tu reviennes.

Et puis le temps a repris son cours. Un à un, nos amis ont fini par se relever. Ils ont toujours été forts, je les admire. J'ai essayé de faire comme eux, tu sais. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Ils ont tous décidé de prendre des chemins différents, j'ai voulu les suivre. Encore une fois, j'ai échoué.

Je me suis alors retrouvé seul. Puis, j'ai enfin compris.

Tu étais la première personne à qui je m'étais réellement attachée. Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de disparaître. Alors, je me suis promit de ne plus jamais tisser de liens avec les autres.  
Une vie de souffrance en échange de la certitude que mes amis soient en sécurité. Loin de moi.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance de la solitude, à la fois mon pire cauchemar et mon unique compagne. Et cela, pour l'éternité.

Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé ce qu'il se passerait si, moi aussi, je venais à disparaître.

Dans un doux songe, je me suis dit que, peut-être, je te retrouverais. Mais la mort n'est que néant et ténèbres. Perdu dans cette mer d'âmes en peines, jamais je ne pourrais te retrouver, je le sais. Non, jamais, je ne pourrais m'excuser. Peu importe mes illusions, je suis destiné à vivre dans l'obscurité. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une ombre, pas vrai ?

En revanche, mettre un terme à ce mauvais rêve me permettrait probablement d'estomper cette solitude qui me hante. Mais, au final, ce sentiment est tout ce qu'il me reste. Il est mon plus fidèle ami, ma raison de continuer, ma drogue. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans lui, hein ?

Alors, j'avance. Un pied après l'autre, je continue ma route, devenant un peu plus transparent à chaque nouveau pas. Et je souris, comme toi autrefois.

Solitaire et invisible, je deviens l'ombre d'une ombre. Mais, au fond de moi, une flamme brûle. Elle brûlait déjà hier et elle brûlera encore demain. Ce feu qui est en moi continuera à jamais de briller. Cette flamme, c'est ton sourire. Ancré dans mon âme et gravé dans mon cœur. Il est mon châtiment. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Aujourd'hui, emprisonné dans ma solitude, je marche vers un avenir incertain. Aujourd'hui, alors que ma gorge est serrée et que mes yeux sont irrités, je marche. Aujourd'hui, je ne pleure plus, je marche. Et aujourd'hui, je te demande pardon.

Cette solitude qui me poursuit jusque dans mes rêves est ma punition et, à présent, je l'accepte. Grâce à elle, je parviendrais à expier mes fautes alors, je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi.

Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su te réconforter.  
Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si lâche.  
Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit ces quelques mots que tu attendais tant. Ces mots qui, peut-être, t'aurais donné la force et le courage de continuer.

Pardonne-moi...

"Je t'aime, Nijimura-kun. "

* * *

Tatataaaam!

Et voilà, c'est terminé. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Et avec un avis constructif ce serait encore mieux, mon but étant de m'améliorer !  
D'ailleurs, j'ai une petite question... Est que vous aviez deviné que Kuroko parlait à Nijimura ? J'ai vraiment essayé de garder le suspens jusqu'au bout !

Merci encore et à bientôt ! ~

 _WendyBaka_


End file.
